


Star stuff

by thelogicalloganipus (awkwardkermitfrog)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/pseuds/thelogicalloganipus
Summary: We are made of stardust.This is based on a prompt where the sides listen to Logan as he excitedly talks about space.





	Star stuff

“What are you doing up here, Logan?”

Logan nearly jumped, but maintained his composure, which was good because he was laying back on a slanted roof. He looked over at Patton, who was in the window, looking out at him with a concerned, but interested expression, and smiled slightly.

“Oh, I’m just, you know. The night is so clear - it’s just perfect for stargazing.” He explained. “It’s just so lovely.” He added, softer, looking out at the sky. Millions and millions of dots of light, varying in brightness and size, looked back at him, reflecting in his brown eyes a thing of wonder.

“Oh! That sounds fun. Can I join you?” Patton asked, climbing out the window. “If that’s okay?”

“Certainly!” Logan smiled as Patton walked around him and laid down, putting his hands above behind his head, looking out at the sky. 

The two laid there a few moments in quiet, grateful for the windless, warm night. Cicadas chirped, causing the summer air to hum. To Logan it felt electrifying, exciting, and harmonious all at once. He let a small hum of content and stared up at the vastness of space, feeling small.

“Hey Logan?” 

“Yes, Patton?” Logan asked, glancing over, thoughts interrupted. 

“I don’t know any constellations.” Patton admitted. He pointed up, at three stars in a straight line. “What’s… that?”

“Why, Patton, that is Orion’s belt. One of the most famous constellations there is.” Logan explained. He reached up, hand from his stomach, and pointed around it. “If you look around it, you’ll see the rest of the shape of Orion. Sometimes it is referred to as the Three Kings, or the Three Sisters. It contains the stars Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka - that is, the belt itself contains these stairs. You can use it to find other stars, too.”

“Oh neat!” Patton smiled, happily, looking up at Logan with endearment. “What-”

“Stargazing?” 

Logan and Patton sat up, on the backs of their elbows, to see Roman and Virgil in the window. “We can hear you downstairs, that’s all.”

“Yes, we are. Would you like to join us?” Logan asked excitedly. “I was just telling Patton about stars you can locate from looking at Orion’s belt.”

“Yes, certainly, I would love to.” Roman grinned, climbing out onto the roof. He walked around Patton and Logan and sat down. “Are you coming, Virgil?” 

“Yeah… I’ll just… hmm.” Virgil climbed out the window, steady, nervous, and sat himself down so he was leaning on the side of the house. “Yeah. There we go.” He hugged his knees to his chest and looked at Logan curiously. “What were you saying? I don’t know any constellations.”

“Yes, well!” Logan grinned and leaned back. Patton and Roman followed suit, leaving Virgil where he was seated. He pointed up, back at Orion’s belt. “Okay, so you guys see where I’m pointing, at the three stars in a line, correct?”

“I do.” Patton said, putting his hands on his stomach.

“Yes.” Roman nodded. 

“Okay. So if you go down, over here… you get Sirius.” Logan moved his hand, slowly, to where his finger was pointing directly at the star. “It’s very famous. It’s also called the Dog Star and is the brightest star in the night sky.” 

“Oh, wow.” Patton breathed. “That’s neat.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Logan grinned. “And if we go up… over here… we get Aldebaran. It’s part of the constellation for Taurus - which I believe is your Zodiac sign, isn’t that right, Patton?”

“Yeah, it is.” Patton gazed at the constellation happily, looking at the stars that were supposed to align with his birth sign. 

“Oh, and in the winter here in the Western hemisphere, Aquarius - your sign, Roman - isnt’ visible. But in the summer, such as now, it would be. If we go… here. It is one the oldest documented constellations there is.” Logan explained, leaning towards Roman, pointing up at it. 

“Remarkable.” Roman breathed. 

“Yours, Virgil, Pisces is…. let’s see…. ah. Do you see, that, do you see where I’m pointing?”

“No.” Virgil admitted. He scooted down, leaning above Logan, and followed his hand, reaching out his own. “Maybe… right… there?”

“Yes, right there. It is the fourteenth largest constellation. It contains, also, a single Messier object - that is, the spiral galaxy of Messier seventy-four.” Logan added. He looked up at Virgil, whose eyes were large with wonder, staring up at him.

“Wow.” Virgil muttered. “I have a galaxy in my Zodiac?”

“Indeed you do.” Logan put down his hand, gazing up, still filled with wonder. 

A light breeze blew over the group, a welcome reprieve to the heat that summer had brought. Logan put his hands behind his head and stared up, awestruck, and sighed happily.

“Just think.” He whispered. “We’re made of star dust. Elements up there, up in the sky, from so far away - light years away - descend down here. It created the perfect combination of elements to create sentient, living beings, living beings who can look up at the sky and just… I mean, it’s so beautiful to me. It’s indescribable, and every time I try to describe how I feel about it I find myself at a loss for words, a loss for the proper language. How could we, such small beings, be made from such grand stuff as that lights up the sky and heats our world? Everything held together in such delicate balance, and we don’t really even think about it - yet here we are, able to appreciate it, when the moment comes. It’s… it’s astounding to me. I am made of stars. We each are made of stars. How amazing.”

There was a beat of silence, the breeze returning, as all four of them looked up at the sky, taking it its boundless wonders and frightening uncertainties. Cicadas hummed. Electric lights down below, the porch light in particular, buzzed. It felt like summer silence, like the warm excitement before school periods, where wonderful things could happen. 

“Hey Logan?” Patton asked quietly, still in the amazement of the moment.

“Yes, Patton?”

“Where’s your star sign?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments feed my heart.


End file.
